wotfandomcom-20200222-history
A Memory of Light/Chapter 26
Summary : Egwene and Tuon meet to discuss joining forces against the Shadow. During their clash of wills, Egwene harshly criticizes the treatment of damane. Fortuona asks Mat why he didn't tell her that Egwene had been collared once, because it changes the grounds of the argument. Egwene is baffled to hear they are married. Egwene reminds her that Rand promised the Seanchan would help. In accordance with the Dragon's Peace, Fortuona also acknowledges the nation borders as they are currently mapped and will take no marath'damane except in the lands they control, namely Altara, Amadicia, Tarabon, and Almoth Plain. Since Tremalking is mapped as Sea Folk country, Egwene presses Fortuona to release it and the other Sea Folk isles. Before giving her definite assent to help, Fortuona wants Egwene to decree that any channeler in her lands who wishes to be collared must be allowed to come to Ebou Dar. Egwene reluctantly agrees, but insists that any woman who wants to go free should also be allowed to do so. Another argument ensues in which Egwene says the a'dam works just as well on sul'dam, because they can learn to channel and dares Fortuona to put on the collar herself, because she once trained damane as well. Mat goes between them and reminds them their armies need them level-headed. Fortuona promises to help and will send some sul'dam ''and ''damane to reinforce the Aes Sedai at the ford. Before leaving, Egwene whispers to Mat that she will find a way to free him, but he says he can manage. : Elayne's forces surround the charging Trolloc army. After a day of fighting, Elayne is so exhausted that she faints. When she comes to again, Birgitte suggests they retreat. Back at the command post, Elayne asks Bashere if their plan is working, who bids them to have a look. Their plan is indeed working: the Trollocs are completely surrounded and being slaughtered. Then they notice a second Trolloc army approaching from behind, although Bashere hadn't expected it before the next day. Elayne gives out orders and rides back to tell Bashere. She finds him arguing with Tam. Bashere suggests retreat, but Talmanes says they would sustain heavy losses if they did that. Tam believes it was all planned out, because none of the armies had been watching their rear, thinking someone else did it, because Bashere had showed them scout reports. Elayne concludes he must be a Darkfriend, relieves him of duty and has Talmanes place him and his wife under guard. She gives out orders to prepare for the second army and readies herself to fight. Characters * Egwene al'Vere * Gawyn Trakand * Fortuona Athaem Devi Paendrag * Matrim Cauthon * Elayne Trakand * Birgitte Silverbow * Davram t'Ghaline Bashere * Deira ni Ghaline t'Bashere * Tamlin al'Thor * Talmanes Delovinde * Gerard Arganda *Galadedrid Damodred References *Gareth Bryne *Siuan Sanche * Rand al'Thor * Renna *Egeanin Tamarath *Aludra *Bael Places * Arafel * Cairhien